Just an Average Day
by Gaga4Jeyna
Summary: What starts out as an average day turns out to be so much more once Reyna realizes her feelings for Jason. Sorry if anyone's OOC. T because there's one or two swear words in there, nothing seious


**Hey Guys! This my second fic which I wrote at 1:00am so yeah it's probably crap, but yeah...Jason kinda seems like a dick in the end but whatever:)**

* * *

"Morning, Reyna" Jason said as he greeted Reyna.

"Morning, Grace" she replied.

"So, you got anything special planned for today besides paperwork?" Jason teased.

"I-" Reyna started.

"Hey Jason!" An overly bubbly voice interrupted, "How are you today? You look really nice in that T-shirt, even though you've already worn it a few times. It just looks particularly good today, not that it didn't look good before" she giggled.

Jason had to fight to keep back a groan before he turned around. "Hey Spencer, where'd you come from?" Jason asked trying to be polite.

"Oh you know, just walking to New Rome when I saw you" Spencer said batting her eyelashes. Reyna mentally gagged. It was so sickening how Spencer tried to get Jason to like her; the whole camp practically knew that Jason has never had eyes for any girl other than Reyna. The whole camp that is, except for Reyna who was always trapped in her own little world, never letting anyone but Jason in.

Jason looked at Spencer weirdly. "How can you end up near the praetor houses if you were going to New Rome? They're at opposite ends!"

Spencer paused, "Oh ...um…well…I uh…I just wanted to ask if you were still interested in Reyna. So I stopped by." _Damn it! Why would you ask him that Spencer?_ She scolded herself.

Jason quickly glanced to his right to see if Reyna had heard, but she had walked on once Spencer had shown up and was well ahead when Spencer said that. "Yeah, yeah I still am Spence, why?" Jason asked.

"Um no reason, just wanted to see if those old rumors were still true. I'll um…I'll see ya later I guess." She waved and ran off disappointed once again that she was no closer than the last time to getting Jason.

Reyna scowled, deep in thought. _Why is it that every time Spencer comes over, I get so mad? What is it about her that I can't stand? It's not like she did anything to me_. Reyna didn't want to admit it, but the more she thought about it the more she knew that the answer was Jason because she, Reyna, the praetor of the Twelfth Legion, had a crush on Jason Grace.

"Reyna wait up" Jason called. Reyna was determined not to let Jason know how she felt about him. She would keep her poker face on around him from now on, just like she did around everyone else. Composing herself, Reyna turned and waited for Jason.

Jason slowed down when she turned towards him. "Whoa, everything okay Rey?" Jason asked as he noted the stern expression on Reyna's face.

"Yes, everything's fine Jason. Now get a move on it, will you?" _Shit!_ Reyna thought,_ you're not supposed to act like that Reyna, stop it. Jason is no one, he's just a guy, don't act like this._

Jason picked up the pace and started following her. Once they got into the Principia, Reyna sat down and started working right away. Jason thought that Reyna was acting weird. She rarely ever put on her poker face when it was just them two. The only reason she would keep her mask on was if she was mad at him or someone might come walking in at any moment. Jason tried to think about what he could have done to make Reyna mad, but nothing came to mind. They hadn't even talked that much today, thanks to Spencer. _Oh no_, Jason thought, _Spencer. Is that why Reyna's mad? Could she really be jealous of her or is she just mad that Spencer got "lost" this morning and interrupted our conversation?_

"Reyna?" Jason started tentatively as Reyna looked up from her paperwork, "Are you mad at me?"

"No, Jason. Why would I be mad? You haven't even done anything today with me before your talk with Spencer." Reyna said with a slight hint of bitterness mixed into her tone. _Shit! Again Reyna, really? Pull it together!_

Jason raised his eyebrows, "You sure? You sound pretty pissed."

"Jason, do you like Spencer?" Reyna asked suddenly after a few minutes. She instantly regretted it.

Jason just stared at her. Why would she think he liked Spencer? He never flirted with her; she was the one who always flirted with him. He was just trying to be nice. "No, of course not! What made you think that?"

Reyna blushed, now she just looked like an idiot. "Nothing, just wondering" she muttered before falling silent again. Jason watched her. _ Could I finally have gotten her to like me?_ He thought, _I don't want to risk it though, what if she really was just curious? But her behavior is not normal so that could mean something…then again, that's normal Reyna behavior when she's really into her work._

"Is there something you want to tell me, Grace?" Reyna snapped as she caught him staring at her. Just because she liked him, didn't mean that it wasn't annoying when he just stared at her for no apparent reason.

Jason snapped out of his thoughts. "Um yeah actually, there is something I need to talk to you about Rey." He reached across the table they were working at, and grabbed both of Reyna's hands. "I don't really know how to say this, but um…Reyna, I think that you are the most beautiful girl ever and everything you do is just so makes my heart stop short and sometimes, I wonder how I haven't had a heart attack yet. You are an amazing fighter, a natural leader, and you are an absolutely amazing girl. I don't know if you know this yet, but I've liked for a long time Reyna, and…I was just wondering if you'd like to go catch a movie with me some time."

Reyna just stared at him for a few seconds, dumbfounded before she was able to find her voice. "Y-yes I…*ahem*…I would love to go to the movies with you, Jase" She said giving up on keeping her emotions in check now.

Jason smiled as he leaned in to kiss Reyna. Their lips had just met when the door flew open. Jason and Reyna sprang apart as Spencer stood there flabbergasted at the sight before her. "I…Jas…you…I gotta go." She mumbled as she turned to walk away with tears streaming down her face.

"You better go after her and explain" Reyna told Jason. Jason was about to protest when saw the look in her eyes. There was no way Reyna was going to take no as an answer. He stood up and gave her a quick peck on the lips before going to find the now heart-broken girl. _Well, _Jason thought to himself,_ it's not like she didn't know I like Reyna. Girl kinda had it going for her._

* * *

**Sorry for any OOCness. hope ya liked it. **

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD REALLY MAKE MY DAY:) PLEASE?**


End file.
